kion: las distintas realidades
by themisterybox
Summary: la guardia del leon, sacar al clan de janja es normal pero pasar por un portal no lo es,kion tendra que enfrentar muchas posibilidades, pero no lo hara solo,tendra nuevos amigos, espero que lo disfruten


**primera parte**

(Todo pasa en la segunda temporada de la guardia del leon)

Comenzaba otro día en las praderas, todo tranquilo...pero el clan de janja estaba luchando contra la guardia del leon.

Kion: ya janja vete de las praderas.

Janja:kion, crees que nos vas a detener a todos tu solo.

Kion:no estoy solo, tengo a mis amigos.

La guardia salió del escondite y atacaron.

Despues de un rato de batalla kion usa el rugido y manda a janja y su clan fuera de las praderas.

En las lejanias..

Janja: kion!.. Ojala te trague la tierra.

En las praderas.

Kion:bueno janja no vendran por un tiempo,quieren descansar?

Bunga:yo me apunto.

Beshte:yo igual.

Ono:yo también, que hay de ti fuli?

Fuli:yo voy a cazar algo para comer,adios.

Bunga:esta bien, otra tarde sin fuli, que quieren hacer de divertido chicos? Nadar en las cataratas hakuna matata, correr por el pasto,comer algo?

Ono:yo me voy a descansar en mi nido.

Beshte:yo voy a descansar en los abrevaderos.

Bunga:bueno y tu quieres hacer algo kion?...kion...aaah bueno ustedes se lo pierden !comeré 100 gusanos, quien quiera venir esta invitado¡(saca una roca y ve gusanos, y toma uno)hola amiguito(se lo come y empieza a agarrar mas)1 *mastica* 2 *mastica* 3*mastica*...

Kion:(bostezo) bueno creo que me voy a relajar un rato(se escucha un rugido) que fue eso(ve una luz celeste)mejor voy s ver(al llegar encuentra un lago)que raro me parecio escuchar un rugido,bueno voy a tomar agua,llegar hasta aqui fue cansador,(kion va a tomar agua) bueno un lago es suficiente (toma agua pero ve algo brillante al fondo) que es eso,no creo que pueda alcanzarlo talves no deberia seguirlo pero siento que si debo(kion decide seguirlo y al llegar ve una cueva misteriosa) que! Nunca vi esa cueva en este lugar antes (intenta bajar pero una piedra se desprende y se cae)(gritos) auch, que? Que es este lugar? Jamas lo habia visto,(salta unas roca y ve algo brillando al fondo)debe ser una salida( sigue corriendo hasta llegar al final)pero que? Que es eso?

Kion ve el portal y no creía lo que veía.

Kion:que es? (Toca el portal y se asusta) aa vaya que lodoso(lo toca y se pone más a fondo y luego da unos giros)vaya genial(feliz)esto es fabuloso(intenta llevarlo pero solo salé del portal)no puedo llevarlo(intenta con sus dos patas pero tampoco lo logra en momento serió se pone la mitad del cuerpo en el portal)guaau que como llegue a las praderas(decide salir del portal y el portal se cierra)se fue mmm no importa se lo tengo que decir a mis amigos, no lo podran creer...(choca con una roca) pero que, no...no recuerdo que estuviera aqui esta roca, bueno no importa(sigue caminando) talves pueda ir a ver que esta haciendo bunga ..jaja a ver cuantos gusanos va.

Kion va a ver como esta bunga.

Kion:hola bunga, cuantos gusanos llevas comiendo.

(Bueno en estas partes es donde se pone complicado, estos en otro mundo y/o universo se daran cuenta con esto"~~~~~" para que no se equivoquen Con los kions. Y personajes de otros mundos)

(Los que vean mas juntos las líneas con las palabras son los de otros universos y los que vean separado de las palabras es kion y otros personajes ,kion el que todos conocemos)

Bunga:gusanos? Escuchaste mal, yo dige escarabajos y llevo 48... Guau como tienes tu marca al otro lado(señala el brazo de kion).

Kion:que? Bunga si siempre estuvo al lado..(ve a bunga con la marca al lado izquierdo) derecho.

Bunga:vamos no te hagas dime como hiciste eso.

Kion:bunga enserio algo esta pasando aqui, adios(kion se va corriendo).

Bunga:eso es raro y a seguir comiendo *toma otro escarabajo* 49*mastica*50*mastica*...

Kion:no puedo creerlo algo raro esta pasando,talves...(ve a makucha corriendo y se tropieza con el) aa makucha.

Makucha:lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir, voy a comer algo de fruta donde makini, adios(se va corriendo) .

Kion: acaso makucha se disculpo conmigo,come fruta y es amigo de makini, ya el mundo se volvio loco, talves sea todo un sueño (se pellizca)auch,no,no, esto no puede ser real,debo buscar a papá.

Kion va en busca de su padre pero no se esperaba tal sorpresa.

Kion:papá papá...

Nala:entonces no quiero volver a verte simba.

Simba:ok yo tampoco quiero verte nala.

Kion:papá. ..mamá.

Kiara:que te pasa kion actuas como si no estuvieras acostumbrado.

Kion:no soy yo digo no soy de aqui.

Kiara:claro y ella no es mi madre, dios odio tanto ser la futura reina.

Kion:que? Tu siempre quisiste ser reina.

Kiara:hola hay alguien en casa(golpeando la cabeza de kion)? Que pasa contigo hoy enserio actuas como si no fueras tu.

Kion:que? Yo ya me voy.

Kiara:que a llorar de nuevo en una cueva.

Kion:yo no lloro(se va).

Kiara:como se que no es adoptado.

Simba: a veces me pregunto por que me casé contigo...

Kiara(frustada):aaa ya cállense.

Kion:algo raro pasa y por que(mira el agua)siento que no estoy en las praderas.

Entonces...

Kion:pero que?...

Kion mira.

Kion: pero que?...

Kion:tu...tu eres yo?

Kion:pero que? ...mm...¡tu eres yo!, que rayos pasa, como es que hay dos kions.

El kion de ese universo se enoja.

Kion:dime quien eres en realidad! , no temo usar el rugido contra ti (camina hacia kion y este se hace para atras).

Kion:yo soy kion, no alguien mas enserio, y como se que tu no eres el falso kion(se pone serio) yo soy el real por que tengo la marca en el lugar correcto.

Kion:que?... Ee tu eres el falso yo el verdadero sabes por que, por que tengo la marca en el lugar correcto como todos lo de la guardia.

Kion:... Adios(se va corriendo lo mas rapido posible pero el otro kion lo sigue).

Kion:ven aqui falso yo.

Kion huye de hay buscando el portal pero al llegar el otro kion lo seguia buscando.

Kion:bueno es aqui(baja y otra vez se cae)auch, donde esta(ve una luz y se va corriendo hacía ella)aqui es, bueno una segunda vez(se prepara y salta).

Kion:donde se fue.

En las praderas normales...

Ono:bunga no viste a kion?.

Bunga(con la boca llena de gusanos):no...lo...*mastica y se lo traga*.

Ono:que?

Bunga:(limpiándose la boca) como decia no lo vi, lo siento.

Ono:que mal, le queria contar que el rey lo busca.

Bunga:por que(toma otro gusano y lo come).

Ono: por que no lo vieron en todo el dia y eso es algo preocupante.

Bunga:tranquilo*masticando*seguramente no esta en problemas* riendo* talves este con fuli.

Ono lo mira.

Ono:a que te refieres con eso.

Bunga:nada solo que*se ahoga con el gusano* toce*toce*toce*.

Ono:bunga* vuela y golpea su espalda*

Bunga*toce*toce* gracias ono y con esta(agarra otro gusano) ya son 76*se lo come*.

Ono:estas comiendo gusanos hasta?

Bunga:100 pero ya me siento lleno y necesito comer 100.

Ono:bunga te va a doler si sigues comiendo.

Bunga: lo prometido se debe cumplir(agarra otro gusano y lo come) 77*mastica y agarra otro*78*...

Ono:esta bien, seguire viendo.

En otra parte...

kion:aaaaaaaA(choca con algo)auch, este lugar se ve desolado.

Kion:que habrá pasado, y las praderas(va corriendo)hola...hay alguien aqui.

Kion ve a makini ,mas grande que el,en un tronco cortado meditando.

Kion:makini que paso aqui,parece que algo atacó en este lugar.

Makini(de espaldas sin mirar a kion): solo eres una ilusión, vete porfavor, solo largate y descansa en paz.

Kion:que? Makini vamos soy yo Kion (intenta hacer que lo mire poniéndose adelante de ella)estoy aqui makini.

Makini(con los ojos cerrados) :se que no eres real, sólo eres mi imaginación,vete por favor.

Kion:makini estoy aqui! Mírame (toca su hombro)estoy aqui!

Makini:VETE YA! solo...vete.

Kion decide irse.

Kion:que paso aqui, nada de esto es normal.

Kion ve a un bunga mas grande sentado en la orilla de un lago.

Kion: ese es bunga? Cuanto tiempo paso, BUNGA BUNGA(va corriendo hacia el)bunga soy yo kion.

Bunga:(respira profundo)makini me dijo que esto pasaría, se que no eres real.

Kion: bunga soy yo(lo agarra y no lo suelta) ves soy yo...(bunga se suelta y se va caminando a otra dirección),(escucha una voz a lo lejos y lo sigue).

Kiara:realmente te tenías que ir asi kion.

Kion:(oculto en los arbustos)kiara...

Simba:ya tranquila(abraza a kiara)vamos.

Simba y kiara de ese universo se van a otra dirección...

Kion:como deje que pasara(caminando) esto...

Se ve las lejanias todas destruidas y con el volcan partido a la mitad.

Kion:que paso aqui(ve unas huellas)son mis huellas(se pone un pata encima de la huella y las sigue) yo luche aqui!

Se notaba las ultimas huellas estan en la foma de cuando kion usa el rugido.

Kion:yo...use mi rugido pero contra quien?(ve que el rugido llega hacía lo que queda del volcan)abre movido la lava? O luché contra alguien y lo empuje a al volcan? ,este lugar es aterrador,debo salir de aquí(va corriendo hacia la cueva y al llegar ve que no está) no,no,no donde esta(empieza a buscarlo)debe estar por aqui,no me puedo quedar...(aparece el portal detras de el)aqui(va hacía el portal)bueno una tercera vez,la tercera es la vencida.

Kion salta y entra al portal.

Kion:auch eso dolio, uff el piso esta frio que es?(golpea el piso y hace sonidos de golpes de metal)que es?

Kion decide caminar y salir de hay pero cuando sale escucha unos ruidos y ve unos cosas largas sacando algo de un arbol.

Kion:serán girafas, hola!hola! Aqui!

Pero cuando se dan cuenta salen unos tentáculos roboticos(como los del doctor octopus).

~~~~~~~~~~~~

T.r(tentaculo robotico):ser vivo...leon!

Tr:llevarlo a hogar ahora.

Kion:aa.. No gracias(caminando para atras)yo iré a buscar el portal... Y adiós(se va corriendo).

T.r:hay que atráparlo.

T.r:puede estar contaminado,voy a llamar "i.a.n"(inteligencia artificial natural )enviando transmisión.

En un gran edificio..

Computadora:preparando a i.a.n, modelo 4 patas,con rugido sonico.

Preparan cada parte del cuerpo y con la parte principal que es un cubo metalico con un punto celeste en el centro de cada lado.

Enciende.

I.a.n: i.a.n encendido.

Cumputadora:busca al leon que esta aqui...

I.a.n sale y rompiendo una de las ventanas del edificio.

Computadora:...estaba la puerta.

Kion:este lugar es mas terrorífico que el otro.

Cae algo del cielo y enfrente de kion.

I.a.n:(con voz robotica) hola soy i.a.n...

Kion choca con el y lo desarma.

Kion:ohh lo siento(agarrando la cabeza de i.a.n)

I.a.n:no hay problema.

Kion:aaaa(lo tira al agua)

Tengo que salir de(corre pero para su pata en un pedazo de metal y el otro extremo de ese se empieza a levantar y golpea a Kion) aqui..(cae inconciente)

Voz desconocida: despierta...despierta...DESPIERTA(le da un eletroshot).

 ** _continuara_**


End file.
